1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking and, more particularly, to the incorporation of a boiling sink and matching basket system in a kitchen.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Modern day kitchens, in both commercial and residential settings, are typically provided with various different cooking appliances that can be used individually or in combination to perform a wide range of cooking operations. Some of these cooking operations are performed in boiling water. For instance, poultry, shrimp, eggs, pasta and vegetables are often cooked in boiling water. Although some of these cooking operations can be performed in a microwave oven, most commonly a pot is filled with water and heated upon a surface element of a cooktop in order to boil water for such cooking operations. Obviously, the use of a surface element to perform this operation makes this surface element unavailable for another cooking operation to be preformed at the same time.
There is also a tendency to provide certain cooking units which have dedicated functions. For instance, steamers and deep-fry cookers are fairly popular cooking appliances. Such type of appliances generally enable a single type of cooking operation to be performed on a variety of different food items. However, providing individualized appliances for various different cooking operations would be quite cumbersome. Therefore, there is considered a need in the art for a cooking appliance dedicated for use in cooking food items which need to be boiled in water, but wherein the appliance is integrated into a kitchen countertop.